A falling angel
by TheAdrenalineArtKnife
Summary: Aura belongs to a mafia family. But she's never wanted to be part of it. Now she finds herself in a situation she can't run away from, can one man help save her from herself? Tokio Hotel. Read and review and be awesome! You know you want to.
1. The start of everything

"Ben. No!" She said fiercely. He frowned and stepped back, sighing. "It'd be quick; no one would get hurt..." He said unsurely. She slapped him hard across the face and pushed him out of her way. "No one would get hurt! Use your brain for once! Cameron's dad would most likely shoot at you or he'd be shot. He's done nothing wrong! He'll try and protect the safe, and then it'll be your job to deal with him. It always is! I won't be part of this. I already told you, I don't do this anymore!" He held his jaw and stepped forwards. "But we need your help. You're the only one who could get us in there...unlock the safe. Mr. Aiello wouldn't be involved; Sam'll distract him on the night. Get him out of the house. Then you could take over and get us in. It's all planned. Please." She sighed and stared at the ground, biting her cheek. She glared up at Ben and said "Only this once. And I mean, only. But I want 50% of the cash. If I don't get that, I'm not helping." He grinned and then said "I'll see what I can do...You're an Angel, Aura. Really." Then he bent down and kissed her cheek before turning on his heel and disappearing out from under the bridge. She waited a few moments until the sound of gravel under his feet was gone and then pulled up her hood, sliding her hands in cool leather pockets and pushing herself away from the damp wall. She walked carefully to the end of the tunnel and turned onto a steep hill next to it, reaching the top and dangerously crossing the motorway in front of her. Car horns beeped loudly but she took no notice and then, as she reached the other side; she made her way into a small closed of area of wood, vanishing into black air.


	2. Wrong turf

(1 month later)

"Do you want that boxed?" The guy at the counter asked. Aura shook her head, "It's fine; I'll just take it like that." The guy was pretty relaxed and let her take the gun. She slid it into the waist of her jeans as he took her card and ran it through the scanner. "All done." he said and handed her a piece of paper to sign. After she signed it, she waved bye casually and walked out of the murky shop doors and into the surprisingly empty street. This street was usually packed full of locals at this time of day...something didn't feel right.

She was out on her own today, picking a gun for the heist. Although she never wanted one, her cousin's close family had forced her to, in case someone caught her during it. It was still a few weeks away, but there'd been so much planning going on that she'd barely escaped the house recently, and this was a treat; Fresh air, sun, a cool breeze and a busy shopping centre in town. Perfect. She'd be heading there next, she needed new shoes anyway, and there was that gorgeous dress she'd spotted a week ago too. Benito hadn't been around for a while; the night at the bridge had been the last time she'd seen him, and she was starting to get worried...what if a rival family had caught on? They might have taken him as a hostage. Plenty of people did that now...cowards, she thought to herself. Only the weak and useless take hostages. Her family would never do such a thing; it was all about respect, which you earn face to face, not across a phone line.

Suddenly her phone buzzed and she opened the new message. It was Danny.

_Aura. Get home now! Nicks' gang's in town! Everyone's left; they're looking for a fight _

(Aura's POV)

I froze and as soon as I finished reading it, ran into an alley next to the shop. I leaned in against the wall, cussing to myself. I quickly pulled out my mobile and dialled Danny's number. He answered on the first ring. "Aura where are you!" He called through the phone. The noise escaped my end and I shushed him. "Don't yell, anyone could hear you, and I'm in an alley near Davie's shop, where the fuck is Nick headed? I can't leave, the streets a dead end, if I leave the alley he'll see me if he comes!" I heard loud cussing coming from the background as Danny repeated what I said to his family.

I gulped as I heard a car drive by slowly and crept towards the furthest end of the cold alley, leaning in harder and slumping down so I couldn't be seen easily. I heard him sigh on the phone and just as he started to speak I heard numerous clicks and scraping noises along with his voice. I frowned. "Aura, stay there and stay out of the way, we're gonna come and get you." "Everyone!" I hissed. "It'll be safer." He said reassuringly and even though I wanted to argue, I knew I wouldn't win. I put my head in my hand and whispered "And this is why I didn't want to do this anymore...because once again I'm a fucking target." I sighed and glared ahead at the wall opposite me. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. "Stay on the line?" I asked and I heard people murmur again in his background. "Sure, we'll be there soon okay? If they see you..." He hesitated. "Well, you have your gun, right?" letting out a shaky breath, I nodded "Yeah..." I said uneasily.

He left the phone in his pocket and headed to the car. I could hear fuzzy mumbles from people as doors slammed and a loud humming started in the ear piece. I leant my head back. They'd only be a few minutes...but that was still a few minutes in which Nick could find me...and kill me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I heard another car drive by. This time it was really slow and I opened my eyes to the sound of footsteps and doors slamming shut...my eyes went wide and then started to dart all over the alley, searching for wall stairs or boxes to hide behind. There was nothing. Just damp stone walls and black cobbled pavement. I looked up to see the side windows of old disused flats. The windows were broken to the side, but there was no way in hell I could get up there. There was a small corner just ahead of me, which turned into about a foot of hidden space and I slid my body round so I was hiding in it and held my breath.


	3. You're a Conti

(3rd person)

Nick slammed the door and walked around to the other side, reaching in through the car window and pulling out a heavy looking Tommy gun. Six other men walked around to meet him, careful not to make any noise. "We heard one of the Conti girls is around here. Want us to look around?" One man with blonde hair said. Nick glanced up and mumbled quietly "Controllare il vicolo." before turning around and attaching a large circle shape object to the gun. The man nodded and wondered of silently to check the alley which was only 10 feet away whilst the others scanned the area.

As he peered down the dark alley he couldn't make anyone out, and he was about to turn back around when he heard some kind of buzzing coming from near the end. He lifted his pistol high and aimed straight forwards as he walked closer to the noise. A moment later he heard the buzzing stop and suddenly a shadow moved across the wall and he turned. Before he could react he was staring into an empty black hole. 'Click'. He froze. "Caduta la pistola." A husky voice said threateningly, next to his head. The gun fell from his hand and he went rigid. He was frozen as smooth fingers wrapped around the trigger and as the person let out a soft laugh, he could just see a wave of dark hair behind her gun. "Don't even _think_ about calling him. I'll blow your brains outta your skull. Got that?" She said menacingly. The man nodded, scared. "You go out there, and you tell him you haven't seen me. If you tell him. I'll kill you all. You know I can, don't you?" She said bitterly in his ear. He nodded. "Why's that, huh?" She whispered and pushed the gun into his nose. He shook "Because, you're a Conti..." He said quietly. She laughed again. "Guess which one." He shook his head weakly "I-I don't know." She grimaced and pushed him to face the other way, picking up his gun and shoving it into his hand.

Her gun slid to the back of his head, just behind his left ear and she started to walk him towards the entrance of the alley. Just as they reached it, she leant in close and whispered, "Aura..." He automatically froze, but within seconds he'd been shoved forwards and stumbled out of the alley. A voice called over "You see her?" The man's footsteps moved away as he said relatively calmly "No. She must be somewhere else." But she could pick out the hint of fear in his voice. The other man must've too because suddenly clicks sounded and fast footsteps started up heading towards where she was standing. "Don't tell me she threatened you." He said angrily and then a shot rang out, half a second later there was a scream and she knew he'd been shot, most likely in the foot though. She took a breath and just had time to say, "He's found me." Into the phone and listen to the short reply. "We're here now." Then she hung up and walked swiftly out of the dark, raising her pistol and aiming directly at Nick's chest. He seemed to slow a bit but carried on forwards. They stopped a few metres away from each other and Aura smiled. He raised his chin and stared at her. "How did I know you'd be here?" She smirked and said "You must be psychic Nicky boy." His mouth twisted into a displeased pout and he wrapped his arms around the gun tighter. It was massive compared to Auras small Colt 1911. They were both just as bad though and she stepped forwards a bit. He flicked a catch and stepped towards her too. They were just about to fire when suddenly, loud screeching noises shoot around the deserted street and a black shiny car raced towards Nick from behind them, dust flew up from under the wheels and a widow started to roll down quickly; there was a man with blonde hair and tan skin glaring out at Nick.

E3A4621F-0AD5-8878-0A5F-D4879054771C

1.03.01


	4. Stranger

The doors flew open as the car stopped and shuddered and 8 tall men got out, all directing their guns towards Nick and his guys. Only then did I notice the guy from before lying by the side of his car, holding his gun up in a weak attempt to protect himself. I looked up from him and saw Danny moving towards me, keeping his small black pistol on Nick, his dark hair flew around his tanned face as he did. When he reached me he said "You ok?" and I nodded. I shook my head slowly at Nick and said to everyone "I'm going. If you're gonna fight, fight. But just remember if you die, it's all for nothing." Then I turned and shook Danny's arm from me when he tried to stop me.

I started to head back down the road and tried desperately to ignore the sounds of heated talking and then arguing. I knew what would happen next and I was just about to run when loud bangs started suddenly and I turned to see everyone firing at each other. I gasped as I saw Danny stumble back but not fall down when Nick shot at him. But then I saw Danny shoot at Nick. He hit him in the arm and Nick fell back, catching my eye. I gasp and ran but it was too late. A moment later I looked back and saw him pull the trigger; then I felt a pain in my side, like I'd been punched doubly hard in my ribs and stumbled. I heard Danny and his family call my name but I didn't respond. I stayed standing and wrapped my had over the wound. Blood seeped through my black tank top and started to spread down my side to my waistband. I took a breath and then carried on forwards, trying to keep my mind clear, and then I started to run again.

I wasn't sure how I managed it but I did. I made it to the end of the street. Guns were still firing in the background and as I turned on a busy shopping corner, people started to recognise me... I was about to get into a cab when someone grabbed my shoulder, I spun and went to punch them but they grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Danny's uncle. He'd obviously followed me. "Aura, you can't leave. It's the family business. Don't back out" I could feel heat rise in me, I didn't think he'd noticed my gun shot as he held my arm away from it and I almost winced, "Fuck. The family. Business." I spat and yanked my arm away from his, calling a cab over and getting in. I told the driver to just drive me near to the hospital and I'd walk the rest. He looked worried but I was still awake, which meant I wasn't losing too much blood, I could make it.

He pulled up to the side of the road and I handed him a load of money, plus some to clean the blood from the seat. I had too much on me anyhow. My head was a bit spinney and I found myself getting weaker and weaker as I walked. I could still see people who recognised me...recognised me from my family, and I hated it. "It's Aura Conti!" "She's shot." "Must've been another fight." "Her family are scary." "Dammit. I still owe them money..." that's what I heard as I stumbled up the path to the hospital entrance but suddenly I realised I wasn't going to make it to the door. My legs felt weak and the pain in my ribs was becoming excruciating. I could feel the cold, hard bullet scratching about inside my skin and I winced. I closed my eyes then and fell backwards into a wall, slumping over. The next thing I heard was someone say "Holy shit! Are you okay?" with an accent. I couldn't help but growl in my head and think _of course I'm bloody not you idiot, I have a bullet in my side, do I look OKAY!_ Then I groaned and slid down but someone caught my and carefully pulled me into their arms before I felt them running. In about a minute I felt cool air rush around me as we entered what must've been the hospital and loud, blurring calls as doctors rushed over to me, taking me from the stranger and putting me on a familiar stretcher. I laid there and as I did, I felt my eyes get darker. I opened them once to see a dark haired figure leaning over me with a worried frown and then they shut again. I fell asleep.


	5. Just Lucky?

(3rd person.)

He entered the room to find her asleep still. He hoped she'd wake up soon though; he'd love to talk to her. She'd been unconscious for about 14 hours now... she went straight to surgery when they saw her. One bullet wound deep into her ribs, narrowly missing a major artery. The doctors were saying it was amazing that she wasn't in a Coma after all of the blood loss. But then again, she could just be lucky.

The long haired man pulled up a seat next to her and texted his friend. –_Could you get down to the local hospital? I don't know the name but it's important._ He looked up at her peaceful face. She was ghostly pale and her dark brown hair was falling slightly across her left eye. He reached over and moved it carefully, his eyes wondered down to the end of the bed, taking in her thin body, wrapped in pinkish blankets, and then they lifted to the door. He got a reply, soon after –_What's wrong_? I'll_ be there soon._ Georg sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He didn't actually know what was wrong yet...he was tired and just needed a break, plus he wanted to show the guys why he'd missed rehearsals. Now they couldn't give him a hard time. He let his head rest against the back of his chair and his eyes close while he waited.

-10 minutes later-

"Georg!" Someone hissed into his ear and he jumped up smacking heads with the person hovering over him, "Ouch!" They both yelled in unison and tumbled to the ground. Suddenly the man with Black hair, who'd only entered the room moment before, looked up at the bed and rose quietly, helping Georg up. "This is why you're here?" He said softly. Georg nodded. "It sounds silly, but I couldn't leave her. The state she was in, she could've died. There'd be no family here if she did so..." He trailed and the other man frowned "It's cool, I understand." His eyes wondered to the girl in the bed as Georg shifted a bit. "I was wondering if...I could head back to the hotel and you could take over...just for a bit. I haven't slept at all." The man looked up, surprised, he frowned for a second but then he turned to look at the girl and smiled. "Sure." Georg grinned and then quickly headed out of the room calling back "Thanks Bill!"

Bill took the seat Georg had been using and pulled it closer to the bed, rubbing his head slightly, he knew there'd be a bruise there tomorrow. He watched the girl as she laid there. She was beautiful in his eyes. He wondered how on earth a girl like her could get herself shot. He shook his head though and then leant his elbows on the side of the bed, running a finger over her wrist mindlessly. Suddenly her hand moved to rest over her stomach and he looked up at her face as she mumbled sleepily "Is he gone yet...?" Bill was stunned as her velvet voice crept into a warm part of his brain. He smiled "Ja. He's gone now."


	6. Authors note

Right, better get this over with.  
I'm officially putting my fanfics on an indefinite hiatus.  
Over the past year I've done a lot of growing up and moving on from things; one of those things is Tokio Hotel BUT not completely.  
I'll ALWAYS be a fan, always always always! and I'll always support them and their decisions in life; I'm just not obsessed with them any more.  
We hardly hear about them now, apart from on the BTK app, which I know a hell of a lot of us don't have (me included) and personally, I wouldn't want it; there's too much focus on The Twins now instead of the BAND. I miss hearing about Georg and Gustav, I miss Tokio Hotel TV and I miss how close this Fandom used to be.  
Also, generally, I'm losing my love of writing (I NEVER thought I'd say that) I find it hard to get inspiration, depression hasn't helped that at all. I think I'll start writing again but honestly, not for a while. I need my life to be in order before I do... I'm focusing more on college and work; being a make up artist is my dream and I'm gonna do everything I can to succeed in it. I hope my readers understand and know I'm sorry if you've been waiting all this time. I WILL finish these stories one day. But I'm not in the right place at the moment.  
I'll always be an Alien though.


End file.
